Love and Protect
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Relena's held hostage, Heero will protect her. Oneshot fluff


Someone came up from behind him. "Ok-Richard, We've met your demands. All your money and a plane is near by waiting for your command." Quatre's voice called out across the field.

"Good," a man stood beside the young woman with a gun in one hand and a rose in the other.

"Release Ms. Peacecraft," Quatre called again.

Heero gripped his gun tighter, preparing to fire. They had told him not to allow Richard to see his weapon; he had dared them to take it from him.

"Why does this man look at me in such a way?" Richard asked causally, lifting the flower to brush across his lips.

"Don't worry about him," Quatre spoke calmly, "All he cares about is Ms. Peacecraft's safety."

"Now, why would I hurt such a dove? Don't think so cruel of me!" He bent in front of

Relena. "Ahhh…you're beauty always out shines the stars."

Relena gave him a disgusted dark look. "Now, now. Don't be angry fair love." He lowered his lips to press against hers. Relena thrashed desperately in the car, trying to move out of his reach.

Heero swore silently and lifted his gun, "You bastared."

Quatre quickly took hold of the situation. "Mr. Richard! You promised no harm was to come to our Lady."

Richard stood back ana shot a blunt, "And none shall." He glared at Heero; "I dare say she's safer with me, then with that pilot over there. The one with the gun."

"This is an ex-Gundam pilot, a Preventer agent as well as a dear friend of our lady's." The blond explained quickly. "He would never hurt Relena in any way."

"You have everything you've asked for. Now let Relena go." Heero yelled, tired of his friend's diplomacy. "Let's end this sad game before I get tired of it and just shot you."

Richard stared at him angrily, then leaned back down in front of Relena.

"How do you stand this barbarian? How do you stand the grit and grime that comes from his mouth day after day? Does he make you as nauseous as he does me?"

Relena shook her head; a sympathetic smile touched her lips. "You could not understand, Mr. Richard…even if I dared explain."

Richard studied his hostage for a moment, "Do you love him?" he whispered angrily.

"Mr. Richard! I hardly see the importance of such a question!" Relena gasped, indignant.

"Ahhh…. so you do! What a scandal! The lady of peace is taken under the spell of a dark knight. A man whose hands are drenched in blood…"

"You don't know a thing about him," Relena said through clenched teeth. "You don't understand-"

"You're right, Lady, I don't." He lifted the rose to her cheek. Richard stroked her pale cheek with the petals for a moment.

"Richard!" Quatre called again, sensing the changes happening around him. "Richard!"

"So you don't forget me," Richard whispered, his heavy breath hitting Relena's cheek.

He pressed the few thrones from the stem of the rose into Relena's cheek, grinning darkly as tiny tears of blood seeped from the wound.

Relena gave a sudden cry of pain that ceased as a loud gun fired.

She tore open her eyes as Richard fell away from her, his rose along with him.

Heero was beside her in an instance, stepping over the bleeding man to her.

With one hand he pressed a clean cloth to her cheek while the other undid the ties at her back.

Relena gasped as her eyes fell to the dying man at her feet. "Oh my god-"

Heero finished with her bounds and used his other hand to cup her face away from the man. "Look at me, sweetheart. Look at me," he encouraged gently. "Are you alright?"

Relena stood on shaking legs and pressed her face into his chest, she gave a weak nod.

"You…broke your…word-" The dying man groaned, clutching at Heero's ankle.

Heero kicked the man away and lead Relena away, his arm falling to her waist as support.

Quatre suddenly appeared beside Richard. Bending down he shook his head.

"I am sorry, Richard. But you choose this fate. You could have had it all-"

"Then…why?" the man whispered, using the last of his strength.

Quatre turned his head to the fading forms of Heero and Relena.

"You hurt Relena."


End file.
